


Simplest Terms

by gaymusicians (benjaminschiffplatt)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble Series, F/M, MSR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminschiffplatt/pseuds/gaymusicians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You see us as you want to see us, in the simplest terms, the most convenient definitions."<br/>-The Breakfast Club (1985)</p>
<p>A dictionary of terms for our favorite agents, because 26 letters make up an entire language of being, even for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simplest Terms

**Author's Note:**

> This is not, unfortunately, alphabetically written and arranged. Please leave word suggestions in the comments! They're always welcome.

vil-i-fy  
verb- to speak or write in an abusively disparaging manner

Fox Mulder is trash, human wreckage, dejected and degraded by countless coworkers and officials who belittle Mulder's life's work.  
He looks forward to the day it will stop, be it by uncovering the truth or by his death, whichever may come first.

-*-*-*-*-

sup-port  
verb- to bear or to hold up; serve as a foundation for

Dana Scully provides the groundwork that is Fox Mulder's testament to truth. Despite her frequent objections, Dana feels pride in Mulder's accomplishments and tries her hardest to provide her partner with decent footing for his ambitions and in Fox's fine opinion, she does a damn good job.


End file.
